ortonnaisefandomcom-20200214-history
Family rules
House Rules: §1 The rules of rules §1.1 House Rules may be overwritten, abolished or re-written by Medvekoma/Miss_Ortonnaise anytime. Notifications will be passed when such happens §1.2 If you think a house rule should be changed, contact Medvekoma/Miss_Ortonnaise. §1.3 If you think another member broke a house rule, contact Medvekoma/Miss_Ortonnaise. §1.4 If you are interested in the ‘Why’ and ‘How’ behind the rules, contact Medvekoma/Miss_Ortonnaise. ---- §2 The rules of conduit §2.1 Behave in accordance with noble etiquette. Drama is good, but unnecessary drama is tiring and superfluous. §2.2 If you need any advice in regards to noble etiquette, refer to the guide on the bottom of this document, or ask Medvekoma/Miss_Ortonnaise. §2.3 Generally represent the house in a good light. You aren’t to be a white knight wherever you go, but avoid making enemies around every corner. ---- §3 Roleplay restrictions §3.2 ERP is forbidden in the family. If you are so keen on doing ERP, make sure I don’t hear of it. §3.3 Romance RP is to be avoided unless its purpose is to drive a storyline. ---- §4 Roleplay guidelines §4.1 Maim and death are completely player-side decisions. Your character is assured safety if you don’t give permissions, even in non-IG progression written by myself. §4.2 Follow the guide word ICARUS for your roleplay: Instigation, Compliance, Activity, Reliability, Understandability, Social-conduct.'' ---- §5 Instigation §5.1 Get used to instigating roleplay. Approach and involve people as much as you can. ---- §6 Compliance §6.1 Always remain compliant to the lore. §6.2 Avoid mary sue characters. §6.3 All members are advised to hold a character application for their d’Ortonnaise character for reference’s sake. If you need help writing it, contact Medvekoma/Miss_Ortonnaise or the family chat. §6.4 Keep your characters in the bounds of reality, and keep your characters ‘boring’. One special quality means difference. Two means dimensions. Three means complications. Four means Overexertion. Avoid five and above at all costs. ---- §7 Activity §7.1 You are expected to remain active with your Prestor character. If you are unable to, contact Medvekoma/Miss_Ortonnaise and tell him. Activity is measured in your perceived presence within the noble scene. §7.2 Titles, rooms, rights within the family and access to family resources are all derived from the noble system and related activity. ---- §8 Reliability §8.1 Keep to the rules as much as you can, be as active as you deem you can be and contribute as much to the family as you can. §8.2 Independence is encouraged within the family. Don’t be afraid to act on your own, or to even host events on your own. ---- §9 Understandability §9.1 Make sure both your IC and OOC communications are clear and sound. Refer to the accent rules mentioned on the bottom of this site. ---- §10 Social Conduct §10.1 Refrain from 16+ material OOC. Don’t discuss gore, sex life, drugs, etc. Make sure you swear just as often as it is required (which is usually none). You are /allowed to/ and even /encouraged/ to discuss politics. That makes for good talk, mate.